Keine Hoffnung
by Nickodemus
Summary: Harry's verzweifelte Gefühle für Draco!2Kapitel:Draco findet die Zeilen von Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Du bist ganz tief in meinem Sinn, krieg dich nicht raus, weiss nicht wohin.

Ich will dich spürn, bleib weg von mir, komm zu mir her, eh ich erfrier.

Der Blick fällt stets auf helles Haar, raubt mir den Geist, zeigt mir was war.

Ich hasse dich, bin voller Zweifel, denk nur an dich, bin krank vor Lust.

Mein Feind bist du für alle Zeit, kein Platz da noch für Liebe bleibt.

Mir bleibt der Schmerz der durch mich strömt, denk ich an dich, mein Feind, mein Herz.

Die Schlange beständig im Bild verweilt, doch Angst den Löwen stets vertreibt.

Verzweiflung frisst mein Herz endzwei, schreit nach deiner Hand, lässt mich nicht frei.

Warum empfinde ich das für dich, ist Qual das einzig Los für mich?

Erlöse dieses kranke Herz, damit es nicht nur Schmerz erfährt.

Doch eines stets in mir verweilt, die Sehnsucht nach dir, die mich zerteilt.

Ich möchte dir nur Nahe sein, doch warum du? lass mich in ruh.

Auf ewig seh ich helles Haar, raubt mir den Geist, zweigt mir was war.

Ich sage dir"Ich liebe dich" doch gibts kein "Wir"...nicht für mich.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Stück Papier das vor mir liegt, Worte schwer und ungeliebt.

Ich bin dein Feind in deinem Herz, welch ungewollter, tiefer Schmerz.

Der Hass ist da, das ist gewiss, doch auch Gefühle ich vermiss.

Bin ich bei dir ist Spot und Hohn, oft alles, womit ich mich belohn.

Nach außen kalt und unbeherrscht, im Innern leer, mit dem Wunsch nach mehr.

So oft ich deinen Hass erfahr, wird mir bewust was noch nicht wahr.

Niemals werde ich verstehen, warum ich nicht einfach zu dir geh.

Die Sehsucht treibt mich Nacht für Nacht, an dein Quartir, mein Herz, zu dir.

Will mutig sein und dich Berühren, vielleicht auch mehr, dich in mir Spürn?

Was denke ich mir nur dabei, du hasst mich jetzt und wohl für alle Zeit.

Doch sehe ich das Geschriebene vor mir, wird Hoffnung laut und spricht zu mir.

„Geh hin und sag ihm was du willst, den ist es zu spät, dann nichts mehr hilft."

Erlösung erflehst du, was soll ich nur tun? Mir nehmen was nötig, oder lass ich es ruhn?

Ich weis wie sehr auch ich dich Begehr und wäre ich ehrlich zu dir, wär das so schwer?

Ich sehe du hast Zweifel , genau wie ich, der blonde Mann, der nie die Regelen der Malfoys bricht.

Doch wenn ich weiter so verfah, dann bist du fort, bald nicht mehr da.

Könnt ich verzichten auf den Blick der mir so oft nur Glück verspricht?

Will ich allein für alle Zeit, bereuen das ich uns entzweit?

Nach diesen Zeilen, hier von dir, bin ich gestärkt und träum von dir.

Von einer Zeit die kommen mag, mit dir bei mir, so wie ich es mag.

Der letzte Satz den du geschrieben, hat jedoch etwas Hoffnung vertrieben.

Mit Angst erfüllt sich mein Verstand, die Augen feucht, die Faust geballt.

Bin zittrig und total verstört, was ist nur los, mein Geist, mein Herz.

Warum musst ich das Blatt nur sehn, deine Worte, die ich nicht versteh.

Warum nur ist es wie es ist, warum nur du, lass mich in ruh.

So steht es hier, in Wort und Schrift, ich seh es auch und glaub es nicht.

Mein Schmerz vielleicht nie enden mag, doch auch ich lieb dich, wenn ich's auch nicht sag.


	3. Chapter 3

Welch Spiel ist das was wir uns teilen, wenn unsere Hände auf dem leeren Blatt verweilen?  
Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich les das du Gefühle für mich hegst?  
Was wäre schlau das ich nun tue oder lasse ich dich besser in ruh?  
Der Drang zu gehen dich zu besitzen und unter dir erregt zu Schwitzen wird stärker hier mit jeder Zeile.  
Das ich nicht einfach zu dir gehe und unaufhaltsam zu dir stehe muss sicher zu erklären sein, hat ich nur Rat, währ nicht allein.  
Der Schmerz sitzt tief, könnt ich verzeihn, was immer wahr könnt wieder sein..  
Verwirrung Frist an meinem Verstand wird stärker, dunkler und markant.  
Habe ich was zu verliern?  
Warum nicht jetzt, warum nicht hier?  
Die Botschaft ich nun schnell verfass, bevor der Zweifel mich erfasst „komm bitte her, komm bitte rasch".  
Was ausser warten bleibt mir nun, Gedanken hier und doch bei dir.  
Was ist nur hier mit uns geschehn, warum konnt' ich nicht früher sehn.  
Was immer mich auch zu dir führt es ist real und jetzt verführt es mich in einen andern Traum.  
Das mein Hass auf einmal schwindet liegt wohl an dir und an diesen Worten vor mir.  
So gerne würde ich dir glauben...  
Wird all das jemals für uns sein, oder bin ich für alle Zeit allein?  
Was würd ich geben für die Gabe die Zukunft zu sehn, kurz in ihr zu stehn.  
Doch nichts der gleichen wird geschehen, ich muss es wohl allein bestehen.  
Gespalten ist mein Herz und Geist, die liebe zu dir und die Angst vor mehr.  
Ich werde warten, hier auf dich, was wird geschehen wirst du meine Worte verstehn?


End file.
